


unsent messages (28)

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: TIME: during Bokuto's first year of college / Akaashi's third year of high schoolPLACE: the drafts folder of their phones' email accounts(255) 680-1136>Menu>Messages>Drafts>>August 14, 4:15am, unsent>>i miss you all the time





	unsent messages (28)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> Please read the times and dates!
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=474152#cmt474152). Written for SportsFest18 and mugenn.

(255) 680-1136  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>April 1, 4:16am, _unsent_  
>  
> _im dropping out of university akaashi!! im lonely without you so im coming back to fukurodani to play volleyball for three more years april fools ;p_

 

(761) 423-8974  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>April 1, 5:24am, _unsent_  
>  
> _please do not send me an april fool’s joke that you are dropping out of university to come back to fukurodani, bokuto-san_

 

(255) 680-1136  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>April 4, 7:38pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _my first week is done and its harder than i thought it was gonna be but thats ok because practice is distracting and im scared that im not smart enough to sta_  
>  
>  
>April 4, 7:43pm, _unsent_  
_>  
__> my first week of university has been conquered (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b im staying strong even w/o you to support me all the time and_

 

(761) 423-8974  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>April 5, 2:22am, _unsent_  
>  
> _the team has survived the first week of school without you. I’m not sure if we’ll be strong enough to go to nationals again without you. I’m not sure im strong enough without_  
>  
>  
> April 5, 11:01am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i think i had a dream about you_  
>  
>  
> April 5, 4:35pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i think about you a lot. please come visit soon_

 

(255) 680-1136  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>June 26, 12:03pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i went to an aviary today and saw an owl that looked like you!! it was really pretty (o´∀`o)_  
>  
>  
> August 14, 4:12am, _unsent_  
>  
> _im glad we got to see each other when i was back, i missed you a lot_  
>  
>  
> August 14, 4:15am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i miss you all the time_

 

(761) 423-8974  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>September 30, 9:41am, _unsent_  
>  
> _it’s getting colder here. fall in high school without bokuto-san is something I’ve experienced before. it’s lo_  
>  
>  
> September 30, 6:20pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i want to call you koutarou_  
>  
>  
> October 1, 5:56am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i miss your voice, koutarou_

 

(255) 680-1136  
   
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>November 19, 1:12am, _unsent_  
>  
> _keiji keiji keiji keiji keiji_  
>  
>  
> December 3, 9:01pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i wish i could hold your hand right now. im scared and i think im gonna fail and everyones smarter than me and its hard because im alone_  
>  
>  
> December 3, 11:58pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _will you come to my university when you graduate?_  
>  
>  
> December 14, 7:44am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i want to kiss you on christmas eve_

 

(761) 423-8974  
   
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>December 25, 2:33am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i wanted you to kiss me_  
>  
>  
> January 1, 12:03am, _unsent_  
>  
> _happy new year. i think i have fallen in love with you more in the past few minutes than i have in the rest of my life_

 

(255) 680-1136  
   
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>February 11, 5:29pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i want to kiss you on valentines day_

 

(761) 423-8974  
   
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>February 14, 11:46pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _you are such a dork i cant believe you kissed me on valentines day what kind of sap are you_  
>  
>  
> February 15, 12:09am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i think i’m going to love you forever_  


(255) 680-1136  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>February 15, 12:11am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i want to be with you forever_  
>  
>  
>March 4, 10:25am, _unsent_  
>  
> _im coming to your graduation. i thought about surpris_  
>  
>  
> March 4, 10:26am, _unsent_  
>  
> _im going to surprise you at gradu_  
>  
>  
> March 4, 10:27am, _unsent_  
>  
> _i want your uniform button because i forgot to give you mine_

 

(761) 423-8974  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Drafts  
>  
>March 16, 3:00pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i’m going to the same university as you, koutarou_  
>  
>  
>March 16, 3:02pm, _unsent_  
>  
> _i’m going to tell you something important when i graduate_

 

(255) 680-1136  
  
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Sent  
>  
>March 25, 8:34pm, delivered  
>  
> _i love you so much keiji_

 

(761) 423-8974  
   
>Menu  
>Messages  
>Sent  
>  
>March 25, 8:36pm, delivered  
>  
> _i love you too, koutarou_


End file.
